


It's Time

by Adraste2018



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraste2018/pseuds/Adraste2018
Summary: All things come to an end





	It's Time

He stood, staring. At the quad of cubicles that had been his home for the past decade. He stared at each desk, memories flashing before his eyes of happy times.

Then darker times. Grins, laughs and jokes changing to digs, biting comments and hurtful taunts.

The smattering of respect from his junior agents fading into blatant disrespect.

All as they followed the team lead’s attitude. After all, if the man who had recruited him no longer had any use for him, why should they?

He sighed as he left his letter of resignation on Gibbs’ desk and left.

He had a plane to catch.


End file.
